1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pneumatically operated games of skill. More particularly, the invention concerns a game of skill in which a lightweight spherical member is propelled by a player controlled stream of air through an obstacle course along a tortuous groove or channel formed in the game board of the game.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of pneumatic games using spherical members propelled by a controllable stream of air have previously been suggested. Many of these games simulate the sports of football or soccer with the spherical member being maneuvered by the "player" upon a game board which is intended to represent the "playing field." The object of these games generally is to move the ball by controllable streams of air into "goals" provided at the ends or sides of the board. These types of apparatus are primarily concerned with problems of running conduit under the plane of the game board, or playing area and producing a compressed air thrust in response to the activation of some type of triggering mechanism by the player. Typically these types of inventions embody complicated and expensive mechanical, electronical and pneumatic devices which are not only liable to trouble but are complicated to operate.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a totally new and novel type of pneumatic game of skill. While particularly designed for children it is also challenging to adults. The apparatus avoids the drawbacks of similar types of prior art games in that it is uncomplicated, simple to operate and highly durable. The air source is self-contained, easily manipulated by the player and very reliable in operation.
Applicant is familiar with the following prior art patents which represent the most pertinent art known to applicant and which seem to illustrate the novelty of the present invention.
______________________________________ 460,592 1,850,715 460,593 2,582,844 1,144,112 3,038,725 1,231,251 3,771,789 ______________________________________